There are several different multiplayer games available on the Internet, such as role-playing games, adventure games, puzzle games, board games, casino games, and other types of games. Some of these games comprise interactive elements, which make the gaming experience more enjoyable and thus encourage players to play the game more often and for longer periods of time. One example of an interactive element is a feature for chatting, known as “chat.” Chat enables players to communicate with each other while playing a game.
Chat typically comprises players sending text comments to each other. Frequently, a player may use chat features to congratulate another player on winning, and the winning player may respond to the congratulations. While chat features and other social features are meaningful, the amount of interactivity is limited, and computer gaming remains a relatively solitary activity.